Harry Potter and the Order of the Shadows
by harryharem
Summary: harry nevile and their families go to naboo when under attack from voldy and become Jedi Shadows . they have to protect Padmé and make friends with some important characters like Jar-Jar along the R&R Its Harry/Padmé and Nevile pairing my first story
1. Chapter 1

A/n. This is **harry/padme** story. It was inspired by a new chosen one and black holeDisclaimer: don't own any thing

Prologue

30th October 1881

Sirius black was hiding in his safe house in the Scottish highlands wondering if he made the right choice making wormtail secret keeper. He was getting too twitchy for his liking. 'I need a plan and fast' he thought. So he hit the library, quite literally when he ran into the door.

H/p h/p h/p h/p h/p h/p h/p h/p

Next day

8 PM

Sirius was done he had found a way. So he flooed Remus and Peter and went to the potters. They quickly got all they owned and met wormtail and moony. As soon as Sirius said 'Is every one ready' the longbottoms came out of the floo and lily looked away guiltily. 'Ok lets go then' said James happily but then looked scared and shouted 'Its him hurry Sirius!' The door blasted open, as Sirius roared 'nos Ianuae Magicae.' Then they all disappeared. Volemorts killing curses hit himself and peter. All the horcuxes exploded, potter and longbottom house elves vanished along with Harry and Neviles' wands. Every Jedi and Sith collapsed holding their heads.

**A/n nos Ianuae Magicae means teleport us in latin**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: lily's rampage and the Ebon Hawk

Disclaimer: don't own anything …wait nope

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I 'm gonna kill Sirius that effing hurt. Oh Merlin were's Harry, if he's hurt I swear to Merlin I will … 'Lily wake up. Harry needs you.'

That got me up so fast I fell forward. I hear Sirius laughing and Remus say something about bloody traitor. Alice helps me up and the first thing I see is a dead Voldemort and a dead Peter with the dark mark. 'He ratted us out like the rat he is!' I screeched at the top of my voice some weird types of birds flew away and Harry and Neville started to cry.

Ignoring them I turned on Sirius ' So we're in the black's mansion in America, like your genius plan said, right?' I question with fake sweetness in my voice when I noticed the weird plants, animals and correct me if I'm wrong weird moon.

Sirius starts to sweat and mutters 'Not exactly, Lily.'

'Where are we then?' I scream starting to get worried for Harry and the Longbottoms (the Longbottoms because it's my fault they're even here). 'Where are we then?' I ask quietly, calming down.

'We don't know.' whispers Augusta.

I pull out my wand and say panicky 'Tempus.' The holographic writing said

**NABOO**

**GUNGAN FOREST **

**1****st**** NOVEMBER 45 BBY**

**6:43 AM**

'Well I think we should move, we're in an unknown land and we don't know what will eat us.' It was the first thing Frank has said since we got here

'No,' I say 'I want to know how we got here? Why there are two extra wands and how all the potter and longbottom elves got here, start explaining Sirius.'

'Well, we were at black mansion but then a little green dude said "come to my galaxy you shall, meet me you will, chosen ones you have" then we started to glow along with the elves and wands, which are probably Harry and Nevilles', we were all knocked out then woke up here'

I'm pretty sure no one believed him and I was given a sleeping Harry and started to feel guilty about forgetting him in my anger.

James asked dippy politely 'Dippy is there anywhere we could stay near here and could the other elves get us edible food?'

Dippy replied happily 'Dippy lead the way to place to stay and other elves find food'

H/p h/p h/p h/p h/p h/p h/p h/p h/p

After five minutes of walking we arrived at a mechanical building with some elves carrying all our money (so glad we emptied our vaults when we went in to hiding) and luggage. It opened its door, well I think that's what it is, and we went inside to be welcomed by a holographic figure which said 'Welcome, I'm the holocron of Revan the last piece of the Jedi shadows until now. This is the Ebon Hawk.'

**A/N: I made padme and harry the same age for a reason and the little green dude was yoda.**


End file.
